Freedom Has A Price
by Uki465
Summary: Klaus decides to take Elena away from Mystic Falls. How far are Damon and Stefan willing to go for her? And what if something happens between Klaus and Elena along the way? If Stefan and Damon find a way to rescue Elena, will she even want to leave? Give the story a chance, read and review! It's better than the summary sounds!
1. Guilt

**Forbidden**

_Set In Season 3, episode 11. Stefan threatens to kill Elena, to blackmail Klaus into sending his hybrids away from Mystic Falls. Stefan threatens to drive the car off Wickery Bridge with Elena in it. Klaus finally gives in, and Stefan stops the car. Read the story and review please :)_

Elena got out of the car, and whirled around to walk away from Stefan.

"Get back in the car," Stefan shouted after her.

"Stay away from me!" She called back.

"Elena, get in the car,"

She finally spun around. "How could you!" she yelled, "My parents _died_ going over this bridge, _I_ almost died, You _knew_ that. You're the one who saved me,"

"I had to do that to make him believe, alright? Your fear sold it," Stefan replied, his voice emotionless.

"Well, what if he hadn't?"

"He _did_,"

"Well, what if he _hadn't_!"

"He _did, _Elena, he _backed down_. He has a _weakness_, If I know his weakness, I can _destroy_ him!"

"And after all this time, _that_ is what matters? Destroying Klaus?"

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left,"

"You had _me_,"

"I lost you the minute I left town with him, you just hadn't let yourself admit that yet,"

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?"

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena,"

And with that, he got back into the car and drove away. Elena tried to stop sobbing as she moved towards the railing. She leant over and looked into the water, the water where her parents had died, where she had almost died. Not really aware of what she was doing, she climbed over the railing and stood on the edge.

"I wouldn't advise that, love." A smooth voice, from behind.

Klaus. Elena closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

"He was going to kill me, he was actually going to kill me. Just to get revenge against you."

She heard Klaus sigh, as he moved towards where she was standing.

"I know, love. But if you jump, I'll just have to go in after you, and well, this jacket is new."

Elena smiled despite herself. She turned around and Klaus offered her a hand, as she climbed back over the railing. When she was back on the bridge, Klaus turned and started to walk away. When Elena didn't move, he turned and gestured for her to follow.

"Come. We're leaving." He said.

"Where?"

"It's too dangerous for you here. If Stefan keeps trying to kill you every time he wants something from me, I'll never be able to make any hybrids. So we're leaving. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! In case you've forgotten, you tried to kill me too."

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, love."

Before Elena could react, Klaus had grabbed her and had his hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled, but she was no match for the vampire.

He then slowly applied pressure to a point on her neck, until her whole world went black.

( * * )

Damon scanned the Grill until he found who he was looking for, sitting at the bar. He walked over and shoved Stefan. Stefan stumbled back, taken by surprise.

"What did you do?" Damon snarled. "We could have dealt with the hybrids. You threatened Elena's life!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have killed her, brother. You have to know that. _She _has to know that."

"Well I wouldn't know. She's not picking up her phone."

Stefan started to show some signs of worry at this point. "Let me try." He said, taking out his phone.

"Yes, that'll work. She won't pick up for me, but of course she'll answer _you._ Seeing as you tried to kill her less than an hour ago." Damon replied sarcastically.

Stefan rang her anyway, but like Damon said, she didn't pick up. He rang Klaus next.

"Ah, Stefan. I've bee awaiting your call. Missing something?"

"Where is she, Klaus?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. I decided to follow through, and actually get her out of Mystic Falls. You can threaten to kill some other human now." Klaus replied, sounding amused.

Damon whipped the phone out of Stefan's hand. "We'll come after her, Klaus, with everything we've got." He snarled into the mobile.

"We'll see." Klaus ended the call.

Stefan put on his jacket, and the brothers turned to leave.

"Going somewhere?" The blonde at the bar asked.

"Rebekah."

She smiled and inclined her head. At that moment, everyone in the Grill stood up, simultaneously.

"Who are they, Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, just a few friends of mine. Mostly vampires, some humans." She laughed. "Anyway, come along. We're going now."

"Where?"

"Now that Klaus has taken Elena away, I have you two, all to myself. You're never going to fall in love with me, while you remember Elena. So I'm going to help in that matter. I'll bleed you two, until all the vervain is gone, then I'm going to compel you to love me." Rebekah smiled wickedly.

"Isn't that kind of sad?" Damon asked, grinning. "Wouldn't it be…?"

Before he could finish the sentence, Rebekah flew at him, and snapped his neck. He slumped to the ground.

"_Never_ antagonize an Original." She nodded to the nearest vampire. "He'll wake up soon. Get him back to the house, before that happens." She then turned to Stefan.

He instinctively crouched down, snarling. Rebekah smiled. "I admire you for trying to fight, but you're simply outnumbered here. Just come the easy way."

Before Stefan could reply, two vampires flew at him. He turned to fight, and Rebekah leaped towards him. "We'll be together again soon." She said, softly. Then she snapped his neck.

( * * )

Klaus looked at Elena, who still hadn't woken up yet. She looked so much like Tatia. He reached out to brush a hair from her face, but she woke up at that moment. She leaped back away from him, and pushed his hand away. Klaus smiled, she had a lot more fire than Tatia.

Elena glared at him. "Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh, but you are. Kol hasn't hunted for a while, but he just made a new friend. I think his name was Jeremy?"

Elena gasped. "Don't you dare touch Jeremy!"

"Oh _I _won't. But Kol is eager for some blood." Klaus grinned, knowing he had her.

Elena stood up, giving in. "You're a monster!" She spat at him.

"Oh, excuse me for trying to make a few hybrids, so I'm not alone in this world."

"You don't have to be alone! You could have a real family!"

"Who would love me, Elena?" Klaus snarled. "After all, I'm a _monster._" He said, sarcastically.

During the argument, Klaus had moved closer to Elena. He was now right in front of her.

"People could love you, if you just let down your guard. You're so scared of anyone loving you, that you have to try and make everyone hate you! But if you just let people see the real you…"

"Kiss me."

Elena was stunned. She couldn't say anything. He moved closer, and she turned her head away.

"No! Just a few weeks ago, you were trying to kill me!"

Klaus looked down at her necklace. Before she could move, he ripped the necklace from her.

"Kiss me." He ordered again. With no vervain protecting her, Elena was helpless.

She felt Klaus slide his arms around her waist and she was only dimly aware of her hands wrapping around his neck. He leaned closer, and covered her mouth with his. As he deepened the kiss, she shivered in delight, and ran her hands through his hair. She knew she was supposed to remember someone, but all she could feel was her heart fluttering wildly. Then he pulled away, and the kiss was over as quickly as it began. Klaus turned and walked away. He paused and tossed her the necklace.

"Get some rest. We're leaving soon." Then he walked away without even looking at her. He stormed out the door, and slammed the door, leaving Elena wondering what had just happened. She felt guilty, but she told herself there was no reason to. Klaus had compelled her to kiss him, she shouldn't feel guilty. She didn't betray Damon or Stefan.

As she stood up and fastened her necklace, she suddenly knew why she felt guilty. Not because Klaus had forced her to kiss him, it was because she had actually liked it…

"Dammit." said Elena.

( * * )

Damon opened his eyes groggily. He turned to see Stefan chained in a chair. Rebekah stood in the doorway of the room, holding a mobile in her hand.

"Awake? Good. Niklaus wants to talk to you."

She threw the phone at him, and he caught it.

"Damon? Go somewhere where you won't be overheard." Klaus's voice in his ear.

Rebekah had disappeared, and Stefan wasn't awake yet. Damon shut the door to the room, and moved to the corner.

"What do you want Klaus? Your psycho sister has got us locked up."

He heard Klaus chuckling. "Ah, Rebekah. Anyway, I'm a reasonable man. And so, I'm willing to negotiate. I will return Elena to you, but will come back to Mystic Falls occasionally to use her blood."

"Seriously? You'll return her? What has Elena done, to make you want to get rid of her already?"

Klaus said nothing.

"So you'll give her back? Just like that?"

"I said I was reasonable, not stupid." Klaus replied, sounding amused. "I'll return her on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I want you to kill Stefan Salvatore, I want you to kill your brother."

( * * )

Heyy guys :) Please press that button underneath :) Review if you liked the story, review if you didn't :) thanks guys :)


	2. Betrayal

**Can someone you don't care about betray you?**

_Hey guys (: read and review._

Damon laughed, without humor. "I'm not going to kill my brother." He told Klaus.

"Then you will never see your precious Elena again." Klaus told him, and started to hang up.

"Wait, Stefan and I will come after you, we'll find Elena and rescue her on our own!" Damon snarled.

Now it was Klaus that started to laugh. "Rebekah, Elijah and I ran from my father, Mikael, for almost 1000 years, and he was an Original. You really think that you and your brother will ever find me and take Elena?" Klaus was still chuckling. Damon swore.

"Why do you even want to kill Stefan? I thought you two were buddies." Damon said, sarcastically.

"That was before he stole my family, and almost killed Elena. I need her for my hybrids." Klaus replied, with a trace of anger to his voice.

Damon didn't reply, and Klaus chuckled again. "Ah, the age-old question, family or love?"

"Actually I think career or love is the age-old question." Damon said, trying his best to antagonize Klaus. He needed time to think about this, Stefan had saved his life on numerous occasions, but then again, it was also Stefan's fault that Damon had become a vampire. However he knew he loved Elena, maybe even more than he had loved Katherine. How was he supposed to choose between them? As if reading his mind, Klaus interrupted his thoughts.

"You have 3 hours to decide. I'll ring back, until then try not to irritate my sister." And with that, the phone went dead. Damon looked at Stefan, who still hadn't woken up. His little brother looked exactly the same as he had over 100 years ago, there was still traces of innocence on his face. His nostalgia was interrupted by Rebekah opening the door.

"What did Nik want?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Damon knew that Klaus wouldn't appreciate him telling Rebekah about their conversation, so he scrambled for a lie.

"He was just rubbing it in my face that he had Elena. And that you had me. Arrogant git."

Rebekah grinned in response to this. "Sounds like Nik."

Damon threw the phone back at her. "What are you going to do with me? It's Stefan you're in love with, right?"

Rebekah laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you go anytime soon. It may be Stefan that's in my heart, but I could have my fun with you too." She smiled wickedly.

**(.*.*.)**

"You have 3 hours to decide. I'll ring back, until then try not to irritate my sister."

Elena had left the room, and she saw Klaus talking on the phone. When he saw her, he hung up and turned to her.

"Who was that? Who's annoying Rebekah?" She asked, confused. Klaus looked at her, but didn't answer her question.

"We're leaving, now." He said, his face an expressionless mask. He turned and walked to his car, gesturing for her to follow. She sighed, and got into the car. They drove in an uncomfortable silence. Elena kept sneaking glances at Klaus, but he never looked at her. His face was expressionless, and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. After an hour, Elena couldn't take it any longer.

"For god's sake, Klaus, you have to talk to me! I know that kiss was…unorthodox, but get over it. You can't just pretend it never happened! Or fine, you can pretend, but please, just say something! Anything! Tell me I'm stupid for loving Damon and Stefan! Make fun of me for trying to protect my loved ones! Irritate me! Antagonize me! Anything at all, just please talk to me!"

Klaus looked stunned at her outburst, Elena was shocked at herself. Why had she said that? What would he think of her? She held her breath for his response, but then Klaus just grinned.

"Wow, you are quite the spitfire, aren't you?"

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "See? Isn't this so much better than the awkward silence?"

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know, I was quite enjoying watching you sneak glances at me, and thinking I didn't notice." He smirked.

Elena felt the blood rush to her face, and she turned to look out the window. When she still heard Klaus chuckling, she turned back, and punched him in the arm. He pretended to rub his arm, and pouted. "Ouch." Elena rolled her eyes, and turned back to the window.

"So, where are we going?" She asked him, trying to look for road signs, but they were driving on an empty road.

Klaus grinned. "Yeah, I'm not going to tell you that. I can't have you running off and ringing the Salvatores, now, can I?"

Elena shook her head in frustration. "So, what, you're never taking me back? I'm never going to see Mystic Falls again?"

"Nope. You're gonna stay with me, making hybrids." He grinned.

They drove for another two hours, on an almost empty road, making light conversation. Elena felt herself start to relax, and she realized she was actually enjoying herself. She had to keep reminding herself that she was a hostage, that she'd been kidnapped. Eventually they pulled to a stop, in front of a small house in the woods. It was plain white, and Elena saw it had a small garden round the back. She got out, and heard Klaus get out as well. He put a hand on her back and guided her inside the house. There was a hallway, and on the left was a small living room, straight ahead was a kitchen, and there was a staircase leading upstairs. The house was decorated inside and had a warm, cosy feel.

"This is _your _house?" Elena turned to ask Klaus, surprised. He was about to reply, when another voice interrupted.

"Well, howdy stranger." A warm, Texan accent floated through the house. Elena turned away from Klaus, to see a tall blonde woman enter from the kitchen. She was wearing jeans, a simple white tank top, and a leather jacket. She grinned at Klaus, and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. Elena looked away, feeling uncomfortable. When the woman finally pulled away, she turned to Elena.

"And you must be the Petrova Doppelganger." She offered Elena her hand, and Elena took it.

"Hi, I'm Elena."

The woman smiled warmly. "I'm Natasha."

Elena nodded. Natasha seemed nice enough, but Elena couldn't help disliking her. She had no idea why. Klaus took out his phone. "I have to make a quick phone call. Nat, show Elena to her room."

When Elena had gone upstairs, Klaus dialed the number and waited. Eventually Rebekah picked up.

"Hey Nik."

"Hi, give the phone to Damon." Klaus waited a few minutes, and eventually Damon's voice greeted him.

"Klaus."

"Damon. I trust you've come to a decision?"

Damon didn't reply for a few minutes, and Klaus sighed impatiently.

"You've had three hours. How much longer do you need?"

Klaus couldn't understand why it was taking him so long, it didn't make a difference, he was never going to return Elena, and he needed more hybrids. Finally Damon spoke.

"I'll do it, I'll kill Stefan." That stunned Klaus, he wasn't expecting Damon to choose Elena over Stefan.

"Really?"

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?" Damon snarled.

That made Klaus chuckle. "Fine."

"But how am I supposed to do it? Rebekah's not going to let me anywhere near Stefan with a stake."

"Don't worry, I'll help with that." Klaus smiled wickedly. Suddenly he heard Elena coming up behind him. He snapped the phone shut and whirled around.

"Who was that?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No one." It wouldn't do to let Elena know, he was arranging to have her ex boyfriend killed. She frowned suspiciously, but to her credit, she let it go.

"So, Nat?"

"Yeah, she's a witch, one of my more loyal ones."

"Oh, really? You've known her long then?"

Klaus grinned. "Do I detect a trace of jealousy?"

Elena glared at him, and turned to leave, but he caught her sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"To have a shower, if you _must _know." She turned to leave again, but he grabbed her hand this time and swung around, so she was leaning into the wall, and he was pressed into her.

"What are you _doing?_" She gasped.

He grinned. "It's fun to see you uncomfortable." He replied, sounding amused.

Elena glared at him again, and then decided to play along. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He looked surprised. She leaned up towards him, and put her lips next to his ear. She felt him tremble gently, underneath him. "It's more fun to see you uncomfortable." Then she shoved him back, laughing, He looked genuinely shocked.

"What, what-" He started to say but she put a finger to his lips.

"What? You're the only one that can mess around?" She grinned cheekily.

Klaus then recovered, and smiled back. "Well played, Gilbert."

Natasha then walked in. "Lunch, anyone?"

(.*.*.)

The next morning, Elena woke up early, and walked downstairs. She made some breakfast, and then wandered around the house, which she soon realized was completely empty. She went back to the kitchen and noticed a note stuck to the fridge. She picked it up and read it.

'_Gone for a snack. Nat is with me. Will be back by lunch. Klaus."_

She sighed. She knew exactly what he meant by a 'snack'. Suddenly she smiled. Maybe she could ring Damon! She raced around the house, but there were no phones in sight. Eventually she gave up and wandered outside. There was woodland everywhere in sight, and she knew she would never be able to escape from here. She sighed loudly again, and went back inside. She sank down on the sofa and switched on the TV. About 30 minutes later, she returned to the kitchen, and started searching the cupboards for something to drink. Suddenly she heard a glass smash. She whirled around but there was no one in sight. Her heart started to beat faster, and she felt the panic rise inside her. She crept out of the kitchen and stood and listened. She couldn't hear anything. She tried to control her breathing, and reassured herself that she must have been imagining it. She went back to the kitchen and went to the fridge. She finally found a coke can, and opened it. She drank the cool, refreshing liquid and sighed. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. The can fell from her hand, and spilt over the floor. She started to shriek, when a someone roughly grabbed her, and covered her mouth with a gloved hand. She struggled, but her attacker was too strong. She felt a hand push a cloth over her mouth, and she inhaled a strong, toxic smell. The hand from her mouth was removed and she started to scream, but soon the room around her started to dip and move around her. She stepped back, and felt herself swaying. She tried to stay upright, but the feeling of dizziness was too strong. She felt herself slide to the floor, and as her whole world started to go black, she saw a blurry person laughing.

(.*.*.)

Rebekah had just chained Damon up again when Stefan started to wake up.

"Hi, little brother." He grinned.

Stefan groaned, and looked around him. Just then Rebekah entered the room again.

"Ah, finally! You're awake. Good, now we can start."

"Start what?" Stefan asked, weakly.

Rebekah whipped out a knife, and sliced across Stefan's bare chest. He groaned in pain. Rebekah smiled viciously and sliced across his arm. He gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes tightly. He had never experienced a pain like this, he could feel his blood running down the chest, and he knew the vervain was coming out with it.

"I wonder how long it will be before I can compel you? Well we'll have to wait and see." Rebekah grinned again, and left the room.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Yep?" Damon asked.

"We have to get the hell out of here, and find Elena. If Klaus hurts her, I swear…" Stefan snarled.

Damon nodded in agreement, though he felt the guilt inside him. How was he supposed to kill Stefan? His own brother….

"Damon? Damon!" Stefan called him. He looked up. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked him. Damon shook his head, but didn't give a reply. Stefan struggled with his chains, but it was no use, he couldn't escape them. "We need help, if we're going to get out of here." Damon nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to get help?" Damon asked. Stefan shook his head in frustration, he had no idea. To get help they needed to escape, and to escape, they needed help. They stayed in silence, for a couple of minutes. Damon was trying to ease his guilty conscience, his brother was trying to plan an escape and he was plotting to kill Stefan. He looked at his younger brother. Could he really do it? Could he drive a stake through Stefan's heart? Klaus obviously thought he could. He thought about Elena. He hoped she was alright. Klaus wouldn't risk hurting her, he needed her for his hybrids.

"Damon! I still have my phone!" Stefan said, interrupting his thoughts. Damon looked up, and saw Stefan gesturing to his pocket with his head.

Damon shrugged. "You can't reach it though."

Stefan nodded. "Yes, but you can. You just need to find an excuse to get Rebekah to unlock you for a few minutes. She'll never unlock me, she wants me more than you."

"All women seem to do." Damon said, drily.

Stefan ignored Damon's jab and started shouting instead. "Rebekah? Rebekah!"

Soon Rebekah appeared at the door and walked in. "What's all the shouting about?" She asked, looking irritated.

Stefan nodded to Damon, and he cut in. "Give me the phone again. I need to talk to Klaus. He told me to ring back in an hour."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "He did, did he?"

Damon nodded, and matched her glare. "Yep. Unless you want to anger him, give me the phone."

Rebekah glared at him and tossed him the phone. It fell to the floor, as Damon was chained, and couldn't catch it. She sighed and unlocked him. "I'll be right outside." She turned and left, slamming the door behind her. Damon got up, and went over to Stefan. He dug the phone out, and paused. "Who should I ring?"

"Alaric." Stefan answered.

( * * )

Caroline marched into the Grill. "Still no sign of Elena, Damon, Stefan or Klaus." She snarled, looking angry.

"What about Rebekah?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline shook her head, annoyed. "No. No one."

Bonnie sighed. Just then Alaric walked in, and when he spotted them he walked over.

"I just got a call from Damon."

Caroline stood up. "What? What did he say? Where are they?"

Alaric sighed. "Damon and Stefan have been kidnapped by Rebekah, and Klaus has taken Elena and disappeared."

Bonnie looked shocked, and Caroline was stunned. She couldn't help feeling a little hurt that Klaus had just taken off, but she put the feeling aside.

"We have to find Elena!" Bonnie interrupted.

Alaric nodded. "First we have to save Damon and Stefan, then they can help find Elena."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Caroline asked. "She's an Original, we're no match for her."

Alaric nodded, his tone serious. "So we need another Original."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, confused.

Alaric explained. "We need to wake Elijah."

( * * )

Klaus moved the girl's hair away, and finished his 'snack'. Nat smiled at him across the table. "Careful. We don't need any more bodies."

Klaus nodded, and licked his lips. He turned the girl around, who moaned weakly.

"Forget all of this. You served us our food and then went home, because you felt sick." He looked into her eyes.

The girl nodded and walked shakily away. "Well, let's go, we don't want to leave Elena alone for too long." Klaus said to Natasha. She nodded, but stayed sitting.

"So what's the plan? We just drag her along to everywhere we go." She asked.

"Of course. I need her for my hybrids." Klaus told her, frowning.

"So why not just drain her blood, dump the body, and leave?" Nat asked him, looking confused.

Klaus frowned, he didn't want to do that, but he didn't know why. He couldn't explain it to Natasha. His hesitation led to her raising an eyebrow at him.

"Unless you care for her..." She asked him, looking disbelieving.

Klaus shook his head instantly. "She is human. Her life means nothing." He repeated the same words he had spoken to Elijah about Katerina more than 500 years ago. He felt the situation was very similar this time, except that Elena wouldn't be escaping anytime soon.

"Yes, alright. We'll go home, and drain her now, then leave with the blood." He told her. Natasha smiled, triumphantly. They got up, and walked to the car. Klaus felt it was a pity, to kill Elena. She was beautiful, and she reminded him of Tatia, though she was a lot more fiery. Still, he thought, he needed her blood more, and he didn't really care about her, though a small voice in the back of his head said that wasn't true. He ignored the voice and grinned at Natasha.

"Let's go kill the doppelganger, so I can make lots of hybrids." He smiled, viciously, at Natasha, and she took his hand and squeezed it.

( * * )

Please review guys (: press that button, just cos you know its the right thing to do :) i would love another 10 reviews (: then I can update the story. :D


	3. Confession

**Confession**

_Thanks for all the great reviews guys (: keep reading._

Klaus entered the house with Natasha following close behind him. He went to the living room, and saw Elena sitting, watching TV.

"Everything alright?" He asked her, warily. She seemed relaxed. She looked up, and nodded, but didn't say anything. Klaus looked around the room suspiciously, but nothing seemed out of place.

"I'm going for a shower." Natasha announced from behind him. She looked at him meaningfully, before turning to leave. Klaus knew what she wanted him to do, but he thought he would leave it till later. He didn't need her blood that urgently. He left Elena watching TV, and went into the kitchen.

"Elena?" He called. When she didn't reply, he repeated it. "Elena!" He shouted more forcefully. He heard her sigh, and come into the kitchen.

"What's this?" He asked, gesturing to the spilt coke on the floor. She shrugged.

"I spilt some coke." She said, sounding uninterested.

Klaus frowned. "And you didn't clean it up?"

Elena glared at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so obsessed with cleanliness." She turned to leave, but Klaus grabbed her hand, and swung her around, shoving her against the fridge. He put his arm against her neck, keeping her pressed down.

"Katerina. You really thought you could fool me?" Klaus snarled at her. She visibly changed. Her eyes narrowed, and she smirked.

"Took you long enough." She said, as a grin spread across her face.

Klaus snarled again. "Where's Elena?"

"Why? Afraid you can't make anymore of your precious hybrids?"

"Tell me where she is, or so help me, I will stake you through the heart without even blinking." Klaus growled softly. He let her go, and stepped back.

Katerina chuckled. "That I will do, _if _you do something for me."

"What?" Klaus snapped, warily. He knew Katerina could me manipulative, and he had to make sure that she didn't continue to use Elena as leverage against him.

"I've heard that Rebekah has Stefan and Damon and she intends to compel them into loving her…"

Klaus nodded, acknowledging what she said was true. "So?" He asked.

"I want Stefan." Katerina replied, softly.

( * * )

Alaric entered the basement of the house, followed by Caroline and Bonnie. This was where Stefan had told him the coffins were. He went down the steps, and looked over all the coffins.

"We're really doing this? We're waking Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

Alaric nodded. "If anyone has a reason the go against Klaus, it's Elijah."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "He's right, Bonnie. No one else could stop Rebekah getting something she wants, and in this case she wants Damon and Stefan."

Bonnie sighed, resigned. "I guess so. Let's do it then."

Alaric lifted the lid of the coffin, with a grunt. Elijah lay inside, deathly still. Alaric placed a hand over the dagger, which was currently keeping him immobile. He looked to Caroline and Bonnie, and they both nodded. Slowly, he slid the dagger out.

"Now we wait."

( * * )

Elena woke up in a small, unfurnished room. She was lying on the floor. She stood up, and dusted herself off, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly, it all came back to her. She looked around. The room was completely bare, with no windows, and only one door at the end. She walked over to the door, and tried to open it. Surprisingly, she found it was unlocked. She stepped outside, into a dark hallway. She went down the hallway, and found a staircase at the end. She quietly went down, and found herself in another hallway. There were some rooms around her, but all were unfurnished. There was silence all around her. She found the front door, and went outside. She was in woodland, there were trees as far as she looked. She turned back around, and saw she had come out of a small house. There was no one in sight. The house was completed deserted. She frowned, confused. Suddenly she heard a phone ringing inside the house. She waited, but no one picked it up. She went back inside, and found a mobile phone lying in one of the rooms. She slowly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Elena, awake at last." Katherine's voice greeted her.

"Katherine! What are you doing with me?"

"What? It's only Klaus that's allowed to kidnap you?" Katherine replied, pretending to sound hurt.

Elena didn't reply, and Katherine chuckled.

"Though I suppose you can't really call it kidnap, considering what you two get up to in motels…"

Elena found herself blushing furiously, as she remembered the kiss.

"How do you know about that?"

Katherine laughed again. "Please, I have people everywhere. _Don't _underestimate me. Now I suppose you wouldn't mind if I told Stefan or Damon about that?"

Elena gritted her teeth. "No, I wouldn't mind. He compelled me. It meant nothing."

"Elena, don't try and lie. Your voice gives you away. Imagine, the Salvatore's girl, falling for Niklaus Mikaelson." Katherine chuckled again. "It's like a soap opera."

Elena ignored the jab. "What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything with you, Elena, not everything is about you." Katherine said, sounding angry all of a sudden. "Don't worry, Klaus is in the process of negotiating your freedom, you'll be back with him soon. Now, leave the house, and turn to the left, keep walking through the woods."

"Why should I?" Elena asked, glaring.

"If you want your freedom, I suggest you do as I say. Now walk."

( * * )

"I'll get you Stefan." Klaus told Katherine. She smiled, satisfied.

"Good. And I'll get you Elena. I'll be back in an hour, with Elena. You better have Stefan." With that, she stalked out of the room. Klaus waited until she was out of earshot, then rang up Rebekah. She picked up on the first ring.

"Nik."

"I need to borrow Stefan."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see her.

"Borrow?"

"You'll get him back.

Rebekah sighed. "The things I do for you, brother."

( * * )

Katherine grabbed Elena by the arm, and dragged her to the car.

"Where are you taking me?" Elena asked, angrily.

"To Klaus, I told you, he negotiated your freedom."

"I'm sure he'll give you the details." Katherine shoved Elena into the car, and went round to the drivers seat.

"Why can't you tell me?" She asked, suspiciously.

Katherine ignored her, and drove down the road. They soon reached the house, where Klaus had taken her. Elena got out of the car, but Katherine pushed her back in.

"No, no. You stay here. I need the make sure Klaus has kept his end of the deal."

Katherine went inside the house, locking the car behind her.

Klaus stepped out from the kitchen, followed by Rebekah.

Katherine smiled, coldly at them. "I trust you have Stefan?" She addressed Klaus.

Rebekah snarled, but Klaus nodded. "I trust you have Elena?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand why Klaus seemed to care for Elena, but he did. She nodded. "Where's Stefan?"

Klaus nodded at Rebekah, and she brought Stefan from the kitchen. He was unconscious. "I had to snap his neck, otherwise he wouldn't come quietly." Klaus explained. Katherine took him from Rebekah, ignoring the blonde, who was glaring at her.

She turned to leave, when she felt Klaus slide a stake into her back, he stopped when it was inches from her heart. She felt the wood, weakening her.

"What are you doing Klaus, we had a deal?" She snarled.

Klaus murmured into her ear. "Never make a deal with an Original, we don't fight fair." And with that, he slid the stake into her heart. He felt her go limp, and he let her slide to the floor.

Rebekah smiled wickedly. "Finally, I always hated that bitch."

Klaus stared at Katerina, lying on the floor. He'd wanted to make her suffer, but _no one _threatened his doppelganger. Rebekah picked up Stefan.

"Well I'll be on my way, Nik." Klaus nodded, distracted.

Rebekah frowned, but didn't say anything. She left quickly. Natasha came down the stairs, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of the body." She said softly. Klaus nodded again, and went outside to Katherine's car. He easily pulled the locked door open, and Elena got out. He examined her, turning over her hands roughly.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Klaus."

He continued to examine her. He turned her around roughly, and checked her neck, for bite marks.

"Klaus, stop! Stop! I'm fine!" Elena protested.

Klaus ignored her, and ran his hands up her arms. He stopped when he noticed the bruises on her arms, from where Katherine had grabbed her.

"What are these?" He asked, softly, menacingly.

She shook her head. "They're nothing."

Klaus finally looked her in the eyes. His face was stony. He was still grabbing her arms. Elena looked away, she was frightened by the intensity of his gaze.

"Klaus, you're hurting me." She said.

When she looked up, his face had softened.

"I'm sorry." He answered, quietly. "For letting Katerina take you." He added.

Elena didn't reply. She looked into his eyes, and saw something she'd never seen before, she saw concern. She remembered what Katherine had said, about her falling for Klaus. It wasn't true, was it? Klaus was still holding her arms, but now he slide one hand up her arm, to cup her neck. She felt herself leaning forward, against her will, though she knew he wasn't compelling her. She still had her necklace. Klaus leaned forwards, until they were only centimeters apart. She felt his warm breath on her face.

"Klaus?" Natasha's voice. Klaus pulled away immediately, and turned to face Natasha. "What's going on?" She asked, and Elena felt herself blushing again. Klaus didn't look at her, and instead, put an arm around Natasha. "Nothing. Come, I want to show you something." They left, together, and entered the house, leaving Elena wondering what had just happened. Had she been about to kiss Klaus, without compulsion? She shook her head, telling herself it wasn't true. Klaus had just been thankful she was still alive, so he could make hybrids. That was all, that was all.

( * * )

Alaric felt himself falling asleep when a noise awoke him. Caroline and Bonnie had left sometime ago. He stood up, and went over to Elijah's coffin. It was empty. He spun around, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Soon, he saw Elijah step out from the darkness.

"You pulled the dagger out…" Elijah said. It was a statement, not a question, but Alaric nodded anyway.

"We need your help."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because my problem involves Klaus and Rebekah, and Klaus daggered you."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at the mention of Klaus, but Alaric didn't move, comforted by the fact he still had his ring.

"First tell me what you need from me."

( * * )

Elena went into the living room, to find Klaus standing there in silence. Natasha was nowhere in sight. They looked at each other for a few minutes, neither of them speaking. Finally Elena grew tired of the silence.

"What did Katherine want in return for me?"

Klaus hesitated before he answered. "Just my guarantee that I wouldn't hurt her."

"And you gave it to her?" Elena asked, surprised.

Klaus shook her head. "I staked her."

Elena gasped, involuntarily. Katherine was finally gone. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had saved Damon's life, by giving him the cure to the werewolf bite. She obviously cared about them both, but she had played with their emotions and had turned them.

"Where's Natasha?"

"Getting rid of the body." Klaus replied, his face emotionless.

Elena suddenly felt brave. She marched forward, nearer to Klaus.

"We should talk."

A smile played on Klaus's lips. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Elena smiled despite herself. "It's not you, it's me." She replied, using the obvious cliché. Klaus grinned, and raised an eyebrow.

"Witty. And I thought that was Katerina's thing."

Elena's smile immediately vanished, and she turned to leave. Klaus stopped her, grabbing her arm. The look of anger on her face was evident.

Klaus was confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick of people comparing me to Katherine! Stefan would never even have noticed me if I didn't look like her! And Damon definitely wouldn't have loved me if I didn't look like Katherine! It's always Katherine, Katherine, Katherine. And I'm sick of it!"

Elena stalked out of the room, fuming, leaving Klaus stunned.

She slammed the door shut behind her, and marched angrily into the kitchen. She heard Klaus come up behind her.

"Just leave me alone, Klaus!" She snapped at him. Klaus felt himself get angrier.

"Why should I? I just saved your life, and this is how you say thank you?" He snarled at her.

Elena turned to glare at him. "Thank you! You happy?" She spat.

Klaus frowned. "Why are you so angry? It was one harmless comment and you're acting like I hit you! Why are you so mad?"

"Because it's easier to be mad, than to admit to myself how I'm beginning to feel about you!" Elena shouted.

There was stunned silence, and Elena looked down at the floor. Why had she said that? What had possessed her to say that? Klaus put a finger under her chin, and pushed it up, so she was looking into his deep blue eyes. His face was expressionless.

"Is that true?" He asked quietly.

Elena nodded, she couldn't speak. She held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

He leaned forward, until his lips were almost touching hers.

"Breath, Elena." He whispered. She let out a breath, but it didn't get very far. He covered her mouth with his, and before she knew it, they were kissing. His hands were in her hair, and she pulled him closer. She felt a shiver run down her spine, as he deepened the kiss. Then he pulled away.

"Natasha." He whispered, in explanation.

Elena turned away, and tried to slow down her heart rate. She felt the blood rush to her face, at the though of what she had just done. She had kissed the man who had killed Jenna, who had taken Stefan away from her. And she had done it willingly. She was dimly aware of Natasha and Klaus talking, but she couldn't focus. She left the room, and went up to the bedroom that Klaus had assigned her. She collapsed into the bed, and sobbed into the pillow. What had she done?

( * * )

_Heyy guys, thanks for reading (: Now all you have to do is type in a really lovely review because you know it's the right thing to do! _


	4. Heartbreak

Klaus rooted through the fridge, but there was nothing he wanted. He sighed and slammed the fridge shut.

"Why are you so irritated?" Natasha asked, from behind him.

He narrowed his eyes, and turned around. "Let it go." Then he faced the fridge again.

"Does this have something to do with the doppelganger?" Natasha asked again, not letting it go.

Klaus whirled around, and shoved Natasha back against the wall.

"I said, let it go!" Klaus snarled.

Natasha's eyes filled with tears, as Klaus stepped back.

"What happened? You've never threatened me before!" Natasha asked, sounding hurt.

Natasha stepped forward, and cupped Klaus's face in her hand. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he turned away. Natasha looked stunned.

"What is it? Don't you love me anymore?"  
Klaus shook his head, his face emotionless. "I never did." He said softly.

Natasha gasped, and took a step back. "Why are you only telling me now? What's changed?"

Klaus looked up, into her eyes. She had remained loyal to him for so long, she deserved to know the truth. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"It's Elena, isn't it?"

Klaus said nothing.

"How could you do this to me?" Natasha started to shout.

( * * )

Elena crept across the landing. She could hear Natasha shouting at Klaus in the kitchen, she knew this was her chance. She didn't know what they were fighting about, but she decided to take advantage of it. She crept into the bedroom that Klaus shared with Natasha, and saw Klaus's jacket lying on the bed. She checked that Klaus was still preoccupied in the kitchen, before she searched the jacket. She quickly found what she was looking for in his jacket, Klaus's phone. She snatched it triumphantly and quietly crept back to her room. She closed the door gently, and quickly dialed Damon's number. She didn't know what was going on between her and Klaus, but she knew she couldn't stay away from Mystic Falls forever. She listened to the phone ring, but no one picked up. She frowned. That was unusual, Damon always had his phone on him. She tried Alaric instead. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Alaric! It's Elena!" She sighed with relief.

"Elena! Thank God, you're alright! Where are you? Are you still with Klaus?"

"Yes. I don't know where I am. We're about 3 hours from Mystic Falls, in a woodland somewhere. That's all I've got, can you get Bonnie to do a locater spell?"

"Yep. We'll find you, don't worry!" Alaric's confidence reassured Elena, and she started to feel more hopeful.

"Do you know where Damon is? He's not picking up his phone."

Alaric sighed. "Rebekah has Damon and Stefan, she took them just after you disappeared."

"What? What is she doing with them?"

"I don't know. Don't worry though, Elijah's helping us rescue them."

"Elijah? You woke him?"

"We had to, Elena. It was the only way."

Elena sighed, at least Elijah was the most honest Original.

"Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

Alaric handed the phone to Elijah.

"Elena? You're with my brother as I understand it."

"Yeah, are you going to be able to get Damon and Stefan?" Elena asked, concerned.

"I've been to the house where Rebekah's keeping them, and I've talked to Rebekah."  
"You talked to her? What does she plan to do with them?"

"She wants to compel them to love her. She's bleeding the vervain out of their systems."

Elena gasped. "They're in pain?"

"I'm afraid so. But I can get them out, don't worry. From what I gather, Klaus had also been in touch with Damon a few times."

Elena frowned. "He knows what's happening to them?"

Elijah nodded, then remembered Elena couldn't see him.

"Yes, and that's not all. I managed to talk to Damon alone, I let him know of our escape plans, but he told me that Klaus had been negotiating with him."

"Negotiating? What for?"

"Your release. Klaus agreed to return you to Mystic Falls if Damon did something for him."

"He agreed to return me? When? He never said anything about it to me."

"Well when you hear his condition you'll understand why. He agreed to return you if Damon killed Stefan. Elena? You still there?"

Elena was speechless. She couldn't believe it. Klaus had effectively signed Stefan's death warrant and had lied to Elena's face about it.

"Elena?"

"Yeah, Elijah. Look, I've got to go. Get Bonnie to do the locator spell, and save Damon and Stefan."

Elena hung up. She slowly opened the door, Natasha was still shouting at Klaus. She was amazed he was taking it, he must deserve whatever Natasha was accusing him of if he wasn't snapping her neck by now. She crept down the hallway back to Klaus's room, and returned the phone to where she'd taken it from. Then she went downstairs. Natasha stopped shouting as soon as she entered the kitchen. She glared at Elena then marched out of the room.

"What's that about?" Elena asked Klaus, quietly.

Klaus shrugged. "I broke up with her." He replied.

Before Elena could say anything, his phone started to ring. He looked up. Elena prayed it wasn't Elijah ringing back, then Klaus would find out that she'd made a phone call. Klaus left the room, but returned shortly with the phone in his hand.

"Hello?" He answered.

Elena held her breath, hoping that it wasn't Rik or Elijah.

The person on the other end said something, and Klaus sighed. He gestured for Elena to leave, and he shut the door behind her. When he was sure Elena wasn't listening, Klaus spoke.

"Rebekah. How can I help you?"

"Did you know Elijah is awake?" His sister's voice, sounding irritated.

"No, I didn't actually." Klaus replied, surprised.

"You didn't?" Rebekah now also sounded surprised. "You're usually always a step ahead of everyone. What's distracting you?"

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Nothing. Did you meet him?"  
"Yes. He came around, yesterday. He said he has no plans, he's not going to try and interfere with our plans for Damon, Stefan and Elena. He's going away, and he just came to say goodbye. Do you believe him?"

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. The more important question is who woke him up?"

"Someone with a grudge against you?"

"That leaves a lot of people." Klaus replied, amused. "I don't think he's a big threat, but keep an eye on him until he leaves."

"Alright. I'll keep in touch." Rebekah hung up.

( * * )

Elijah turned to face Alaric. "She hung up."

He frowned, confused. "Why?"

"She seemed upset when I told her about Stefan."

"Well, of course, she loves him." Alaric said.

Elijah nodded. "Well I better concentrate on saving him and Damon then."

"You never told me what you want in return for helping us."

"I'll call on a favor from you when I need something." That was all Elijah said. He left the room.

An hour later, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline were assembled in Caroline's room.

"A locater spell? I can do that, I'll need one of Elena's hairs though."

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, I thought you might." He handed over Elena's hairbrush to Bonnie. She removed a hair, and then proceeded to light candles around them. Alaric watched, curiously. He hadn't seen Bonnie in action a lot. She started to chant a spell, and Caroline and Alaric continued to watch.

( * * )

Alaric slipped into Rebekah's house. He had made sure she was out, Matt was currently distracting her in the Grill. She had left one of the vampires she'd turned, to guard Stefan and Damon. But the vampire was only recently turned, and Alaric knew he would be no match for an Original. He quickly staked the vampire and entered the room where Stefan and Damon were being held. He unchained them, but they were in a bad shape. Rebekah hadn't been feeding them, but instead had been taking blood, so they were badly weakened. He handed them the blood bags he had brought with him. As they drank, he thought, this was almost too easy. Had Rebekah really expected no one to try and save them? His question was about to be answered.

"What's going on, brother?" Rebekah asked from behind him.

He slowly turned around to face her. She smiled back at him.

"I knew you were up to something, tell me, who woke you?"

Elijah shook his head. "What am I up to, then? Do tell me, sister."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Well, short-term, you're trying to play the hero, and rescue the Salvatores, but long-term, I'm not sure…yet."

Elijah just shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to have to stop you, I can't let you take them."

Elijah sighed. "Just like when we were younger, fighting over a toy." He smiled.

Before they could say anything, they both sprung into action. Rebekah flew at Elijah, but he quickly moved out the way. She flew at him again, and this time she hit her mark. She tackled him to the ground. He rolled over and shoved her backwards. They continued to fight, but soon Rebekah had him pressed to the floor. She had her arm across his neck, preventing him from moving.

"You've got stronger." Elijah observed.

Rebekah grinned. "Benn drinking the right type of blood."

He was about to reply when Rebekah was lifted off him, and thrown to the floor. She quickly got up and found herself facing Damon, Stefan and Elijah. Elijah smiled. The blood he had brought them had strengthened them.

"Still not strong enough to beat all three of us." He commented.

Rebekah glared. She rushed at him, but Stefan beat her and staked her with the wood from his chair.

"It's not white-ash, she'll wake up soon. We better go." Damon said.

They left the house and went to Caroline's, where the others were. Bonnie opened the door, a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know where Elena is!" She said, frustrated.

Damon sighed with annoyance. "Where is our girl?" He asked Stefan.

Stefan didn't say anything, but turned away to face Bonnie.

"What happened?"

"I tried a locater spell, but I'm not sure what's happening. Either it's not working, or her location is shielded. I'm not getting anything." Bonnie replied, irritated.

"I can help with that." The voice floated out, everyone turned to look as a woman stepped out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Alaric asked, suspiciously.

"My name is Natasha, and I know exactly where your Elena is."

( * * )

Klaus flung open the door, and entered the living room. Elena sprung up when she saw him come in.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said. He waited expectantly. "Can I call Damon?"

He frowned. "I don't think you understand the concept of kidnap. Why?"

"I just want to let him know I'm alright. He's ok isn't he?" She waited, to hear what lie he was about to tell her.

"Yeah he's fine, probably just running around trying to find you." He replied, grinning.

"We have to talk." She said to him. She watched his face, he looked amused.

"I thought we already 'talked'."

He reached out to touch her, but she pushed his hand away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning.

Tears sprung to her eyes, and she angrily brushed them away.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked quietly.

Klaus shook his head. "Tell you what?" He asked, confused.

"I _know, _Klaus. I _know _how you let Rebekah take Damon and Stefan, and how she's bleeding them right now. I know how you made a deal with Damon, you would return me if he killed Stefan. I know how you were never planning on returning me, I know you never would have done that. You arranged for Stefan to be killed just because you were angry with him?"

Klaus's expression changed from confused to angry.

"Jeez, Elena, who do you think I am? Yes, I did all that stuff. Yes I hid it from you. But did you honestly expect any less from me? I'm _not _Damon, and I'm _definitely _not Stefan. I'm not beneath doing this kind of thing. I'm not your fairytale prince, Elena, and I don't _care_. The lives of the Salvatore brothers mean nothing to me."

Elena slapped him as hard as she could. He reeled back, stunned. Her hand stung, but she didn't care. He deserved it.

"You hit me." He stated, his voice, quietly furious.

The tears started to roll down her face, but she couldn't bring herself to brush them away.

"Their lives may mean nothing to you, Klaus, but they mean a lot to me. How _could _you, Klaus? You lied straight to my face. Do I mean nothing to you?" She asked, her voice on the edge of breaking.

His expression softened. "You know that's not true."

Elena shook her head angrily. "I _love _Stefan. And you arranged to have him killed. _You _couldn't' care about anyone! You're incapable of love! You killed Jenna, and you drained me of my blood without a second thought! These last few days, I thought that maybe, there was more to you, that you had real feelings, but you're heartless! I can't believe I was starting to have feelings for you! You would have killed me, if it suited you. You threatened Jeremy, you killed Jenna, and now, you were going to kill Stefan! You were right before, no one could ever love you! You are a _monster!_"

She spat at him.

He stepped back, away from her. He felt like she had physically slapped him again, it hurt worse than when she had. Elena slid to the floor, and the tears poured out. He stood there listening to her heart wrenching sobs. She put her head between her legs, and cried. She waited for Klaus's arms to wrap around her, for him to stroke her hair and hold her, but when she looked up, he was gone. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. As she sat alone, in the empty room, she could feel her heart hurting, even though she had no idea why his betrayal had hurt her so much.

( * * )

_Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm just assuming you've already reviewed this chapter because you're that awesome! (-: And you love me that much! Thanks. :D_


	5. Invited

Klaus paced around his bedroom, his expression furious. How dare she say those things to him? He should be downstairs, snapping her neck by now, and draining her of blood. He sank down on the bed, closing his eyes. How could he have let this happen? Why did he care so much about what she thought of him, anyway? She hated him now, so what? Something his mother had told him hundreds of years ago, came to his mind. She had been trying to discourage him from pursuing Tatia, and he'd told her it hurt when he wasn't with her. That was when she had realized he was in love with Tatia, and she had told him, that only those close to your heart have the ability to hurt it. Was that why Elena's words had hurt him? He lay down, trying to assess his feelings towards her. He knew he didn't love her like he had loved Tatia, that much was certain. If it was in his best interests, he knew he would be able to kill her, without a second thought. A small voice in his head, told him that it had only been a few days since he'd kidnapped her, and he may still fall in love with her, but he ignored the voice. He definitely didn't hate her, he knew, given the choice, he wouldn't want to kill her. It was why he had never drained her of her blood, even though it would have been easier. So what did that mean? He liked her? She was strong, smart, beautiful and fiery. Her loyalty to her loved ones puzzled him, but that was why he was drawn to her. But after last night, when he had left her sobbing in the living room, he knew she hated him. And he knew anything that may have happened between them, was ruled out now. Was he said about it? Not particularly, he thought. There hadn't been enough time for him to completely fall for her, or her for him. You'll get over it, he told himself. He'd now keep taking her with him, using her blood to make hybrids, until she eventually died. He smiled coldly. Now his feelings were sorted out, he decided to find her. He crept to her bedroom, but she wasn't there, and the bed looked like no one had slept in it. He frowned. She must have slept in the living room, if she'd even slept. He knew she had been really torn up about the whole Stefan thing. The sound of her heart wrenching sobs echoed in his mind. He didn't know why she was so upset. Didn't she expect this kind of thing from him? After all, wasn't he a _monster_? He frowned, thoughtfully. Maybe her feelings for him were stronger than his feelings for her were. After all, humans fell in love much more easily. But he doubted she loved him, well if she did, she certainly didn't anymore. He shook his head, firmly, and marched down the stairs. He needed to stop thinking about her.

He turned into the living room.

"Gilbert? Come on, we're leaving." He called, before realizing the room was empty. He stopped, and slowly looked around, while listening out for any noises. He heard only silence, the house was completely empty.

"Dammit." He muttered, before grabbing his jacket and keys, and marching out the door. She couldn't have escaped, there were no roads or houses for miles. And she couldn't have been rescued, no one knew where she was, and he'd made Natasha do a location-shielding spell so Bonnie couldn't have found her. He was halfway out, when he saw a note, stuck on the fridge. He marched to the fridge and ripped the note off, scanning it quickly.

_Missing something? If you're looking for someone to blame, I'd suggest your brother Elijah and your ex-girlfriend Natasha. _

_Salvatore_

Klaus read the note and snarled, crumpling it in his fist and throwing it away. He stalked out of the house, and got into his car, hitting the accelerator as hard as he could.

( * * )

Elena woke up, groggily, in the back of a car. She rubbed her eyes, and tried to work out where she was. Stefan was driving the car, and Damon was in the passenger seat. They hadn't noticed she'd woken up yet. She didn't sit up, and closed her eyes instead, deciding she wanted to pretend she was still asleep. She squeezed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Then it all came back to her, hitting her like a mental tsunami. She remembered Klaus's betrayal, she remembered slapping him, and then she was sobbing and he was gone. She felt a tear roll down her face. Why was she so upset with Klaus? He was right, she should have expected this from him. She needed to stop thinking about him. She angrily brushed the tear away, and the movement alerted the Salvatores to her awakening.

"You alright?" Stefan asked, without turning around.

She sat up this time, answering his question. "Yeah. What happened?"

Damon chuckled. "We saved you, duh. Question: why were you sleeping in the living room?"

Elena shook her head. "I must have fallen asleep there. How did you find me?"

Damon turned around the face her, grinning. "We had a little help from an angry ex. Natasha."

Elena's eyes widened. "Natasha?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I was there when Klaus broke up with her." She said, in explanation.

Stefan hadn't said anything since his first question, and Elena didn't look at him. The last time she'd seen him, he'd tried to kill her. Why should she talk to him? She turned back to Damon.

"Where are we going? Klaus will find me in Mystic Falls."

Damon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but now we have a witch helping us, a witch who's even more powerful than Bonnie." He winked at her, but she wasn't in the mood.

"We're letting Natasha help us? Just days ago, she was willing to lay down her life for Klaus." Elena protested.

"True, but then he broke her heart, and there's nothing more dangerous than a scorned witch." Damon grinned once more.

Elena sighed and turned to look out the window. She didn't want to talk about Klaus.

( * * )

Klaus pulled up outside Elena's house, two hours later. He got out the car, slamming the door behind up and marched to the house, banging on the door. The door flew open, and Damon stood on the other side, grinning.

"Klaus. You took your time."

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Salvatore. Give her back." Klaus snarled at him.

Damon shook his head. "No." Was all he said.

Klaus growled and stepped forward, but realized he couldn't enter the house, he had never been invited in. He glared at Damon, while he continued to grin.

"I _will_ get her back. You can't just keep her in this house, forever."

Damon shook his head once more. "I don't need to. See, a friend is helping us out. You may know her." He said, as a woman stepped out from a nearby room.

"Klaus. You look good." Natasha said, smiling coldly.

He snarled at her. "Why are you helping them?'

He took a step forward, and Natasha casually raised a hand, sending Klaus flying back. Damon gave a low whistle.

"She's a powerful witch, Klaus. Don't know why you gave her up."

( * * )

Elena was sat on the bed in her bedroom, with Bonnie and Caroline.

"You kissed _Klaus_?" Caroline repeated, stunned. Elena thought she heard a trace of jealousy in her voice, but she didn't comment on it. Bonnie looked similarly shocked.

Elena turned to Bonnie. "You're sure they can't hear us?"

Bonnie nodded. "I learnt how to do the spell. They can't hear a word."

Elena turned back to Caroline, nodding.

"And he didn't compel you?" She asked.

"Well, he compelled me the first time." Elena replied, making Caroline's eyes widen even more.

"The _first_ time? How many times did you kiss?" Caroline gaped.

Elena sighed. "Just twice. But the second time he didn't compel me." She answered, quietly.

Caroline was speechless, but it didn't last long. "Are you _crazy_, Elena? This is _Klaus_, we're talking about!"

Elena stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Yeah, I know. Look, it's over now. Whatever…was there, is gone now. We…had a fight. Just leave it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. What's with Natasha?" She asked, changing the subject. Caroline narrowed her eyes, but played along.

"I don't know. She just turned up, offering to help us. She _hates _Klaus, now. Why did he dump her?

For me, Elena thought, but she didn't say anything. She shrugged, instead. They couldn't understand what had happened between her and Klaus these last few days, and she didn't want to explain it to them.

"I don't trust her." Bonnie cut in, quietly. Elena raised an eyebrow at her, and Bonnie explained.

"She's way too powerful, much more than me. There's no way she could get that much power, unless she's using…dark magic."

Elena frowned, but Caroline interrupted. "Why does it matter, as long as she's on our side?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"I'm just warning you. If she switches sides, then you know what we're up against."

( * * )

Elena was in her bedroom alone. She'd told the others she was tired, but she'd just wanted some time to think. She walked over to the sage that Bonnie had left burning, and sighed. Why was she still upset? She'd been rescued, she'd come back to Mystic Falls, so what was wrong? She sighed again, she'd been doing that a lot lately.

A rapping on the window interrupted her thoughts. She whirled around suddenly, dropping the glass she was holding on the floor. It shattered and she held her breath, waiting for Damon to come bursting in, but no one came. She frowned, someone must have heard that. She heard the rapping again, and she opened the window. When she saw who it was, she stepped back quickly.

"You can't come in." She said.

"I know. I just want to talk." Klaus replied, perched awkwardly outside the window.

Elena sighed once more, then mentally kicked herself. She had to stop sighing.

"You were expecting me, right?" Klaus asked.

Elena frowned, and Klaus gestured to the burning sage. "You're burning sage, so no one can hear us." He explained.

Elena shook her head, looking at the floor. "That was for a different conversation."

"About me?" Klaus guessed, raising an eyebrow.

Elena didn't say anything.

"You told Bonnie and Caroline everything?"

Elena still didn't reply, but shook her head.

"Are you still angry with me?" Klaus asked, quietly.

The softness of his voice made Elena look up.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

He frowned. "I don't." He said, the words coming out sharper than he meant them to, and Elena flinched unconsciously.

He reached out a hand, without thinking about it, then pulled it back, before she noticed.

"It's rude not to invite your guests in, you know." He said, arching an eyebrow and making Elena's heart flutter, much to her annoyance.

"It's also rude to kidnap someone and use their blood to make hybrids." Elena replied drily, causing a smile to play on Klaus's lips. It vanished in seconds though.

"About Stefan…I'm not the only one you should be angry with." Klaus told her. Elena looked away from him, not wanting to relive the moment where she had confronted him, and the harsh words she'd spoken to him.

"Did you ever ask Damon what his reply was?" Klaus asked, his face stony.

Elena shook her head in reply. "Why?" She asked, but when she looked up, he was gone. Her curtain flapped in the wind, and she crossed the room to close the window. She paused, then she went downstairs, to where everyone was sitting in the living room, watching TV. To Elena's irritation, Natasha was also there, sitting next to Stefan. Elena felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it, turning to face Damon, who had looked up as soon as she entered the room.

"Hey, you alright?" Damon asked her.

Caroline switched off the TV and everyone turned to look at her. The door flew open at that moment, and Klaus stood there, waiting expectantly.

Damon sighed. "You're still not getting in here." He called out.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm content to just watch." He answered.

Damon turned back to Elena, and noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, frowning.

She took a deep breath, as a tear rolled down her face. Damon stood up, and walked over to her. He gently wiped the tear away. "What is it, Elena?"

Elena noticed Stefan had also stood up, and was watching them, his gaze warily flickering between Elena, Damon and Klaus.

"I know about your deal with Klaus, Damon."

Damon's eyes flashed, and he glanced briefly at Stefan, then back again. Stefan noticed though.

"Let's do this somewhere else." He said quietly to Elena. She shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true." She whispered. "You agreed to kill Stefan to save me."

Elena was vaguely aware of Bonnie, Caroline and Alaric's stunned faces, but all she could focus on was the guilt in Damon's eyes.

He broke her gaze and turned to face Stefan.

"Is this true, brother?" He asked, quietly.

Damon nodded slightly. "You would have done the same." He turned to face Elena again.

"Would you have killed him?" Elena asked, softly.

Damon met her gaze and didn't reply for a few minutes. Elena could hear her heart beating slowly, as she waited for his response. She was conscious of Klaus watching her from the doorway, but she didn't turn to look at him. She waited, and finally Damon answered so quietly that she had to strain to hear him.

"Yes."

The single word made Elena take a step back. Then she slapped Damon, her palm stinging from the impact. Damon looked back at her, stunned.

"You would have killed your own brother?" Elena asked, shocked.

Damon simply nodded.

"Come in." Elena spoke the words, before she realized what she was doing.

Damon frowned, confused. "What are you doing?"

Stefan stepped in between them. "No!" He shouted.

Elena shook her head, as tears formed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but a smooth voice cut in.

"Too late." Klaus said, standing next to Stefan. He whirled around, but Klaus was faster. His hands flew up, snapping Stefan's neck, and Stefan fell to the floor. She heard Damon snarl, then Klaus turned around and snapped his neck too. Klaus then pulled the living room door shut, as he saw Natasha raising her hands. Then he grabbed Elena and threw her over his shoulder. He ran to the door, as Elena heard the living room door being thrown open. Natasha stood there, looking furious. She raised her hand, and Elena felt herself being thrown off Klaus. She flew through the air until the wall stopped her journey. She slid down the wall, as an extreme pain shot through her skull. She put a hand to her forehead, and felt a damp, sticky substance. She looked at her hand, and saw the blood on it. Her vision blurred, and she was aware of someone picking her up. She saw she was being held in a blurry figure's arms. She felt the wind on her back, as the figure raced through the night. She heard shouting, and then as her world started to go black, the last thing she heard was a quiet voice, whispering to her.

"Thanks for inviting me in."

_Hey :) Now you know the drill, type in a lovely review and press the post review button because you are just the best readers ever! :D_


	6. Murder

Elena slowly opened her eyes. As she ignored the dull pounding in her head, she slowly realized she was in a car, which was driving speedily along a road. She was in _Klaus's _car. She couldn't work out where she was, as it was night and darkness completely surrounded the car. Elena turned to face Klaus, and a sharp pain shot through her head from the movement.

"Ugh." Elena groaned, putting her hand to her head. She saw Klaus watching her thoughtfully. When he noticed her watching, his expression became unreadable.

"You hit that wall pretty hard." He commented, turning back to face the road.

The pain in her head increased, in agreement with his statement. She didn't want to try nodding, so she stayed silent, lost in her thoughts. Klaus's statement had brought back everything that had happened. She remembered coming to the realization that Damon would have sacrificed his own brother, she remembered slapping him, seeing the guilt in his eyes.

"I'm not actually angry at Damon." She said quietly, causing Klaus to turn and look at her again. A look of confusion flashed across his face. He was surprised she was talking to him, and telling him this, but he stayed quiet, and she took it as a sign to continue.

"I know I slapped him, but it's not his fault. None of this is. He was just trying to protect me. I'm angry with myself. When I first realized that I was in love with both of them…no before then…when I realized they were both in love with me, I made myself a promise. I swore that whatever happened I wouldn't let anything get in the middle of them, they're _brothers._ I didn't want to split them apart like Katherine did. And now…Damon agreed to _kill_ Stefan for me. I was so angry that I'd let it happen, that I just snapped. When it wasn't even Damon's fault…I slapped him, but I don't blame him." Elena ended with a sigh. Klaus carried on driving, neither of them speaking for a few minutes. Eventually Klaus broke the silence.

"Who _do_ you blame?" He finally asked.

"You." Elena whispered the word softly, but Klaus heard. Pain flashed across his face but it disappeared before Elena saw it.

"Then why are you here? Why did you invite me in?" He asked quietly.

Elena closed her eyes. That was the question she'd been dreading. She knew it would be the same question on the minds of everyone else too, especially Damon and Stefan. Why _had _she invited him in? She remembered her emotions had been in turmoil. She had been conflicted in her love for the brothers, and her anger at herself. And she'd just wanted to talk to someone, and of course before she could stop herself, she'd whispered the words that had caused disbelief on everyone's faced. _Come in_. The words mocked her, going around and around in her head. Why had she done it? Even she couldn't answer that question.

"I don't know." She replied truthfully.

Klaus nodded, as if he'd expected that as her answer.

"Where are we going?" She asked, but she got no reply. Klaus was staring straight ahead, his face stony. She wished she knew what he was thinking, but as she didn't, she slumped down in the chair, and closed her eyes again, trying to fall asleep.

( * * )

Damon stalked around the room, his expression furious. Stefan was still slumped on the floor, where Klaus had left him, only just starting to wake up. Alaric was on the sofa, watching Damon marching around angrily. Caroline and Bonnie were sat opposite Natasha, on the floor, Bonnie glaring at Natasha. Natasha was staring icily at Stefan, oblivious to Bonnie's angry stare. Damon was still muttering to himself.

"We had her back, dammit! _Why _would she invite him in? Why, Elena, why?" He snarled.

Caroline looked meaningfully at Bonnie, remembering what Elena had told her, but Bonnie wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe because you'd agreed to kill me?" Stefan suggested, staring at Damon frostily.

Damon stopped pacing, and turned to look at Stefan. "You would have done the same." He said, raising an eyebrow at Stefan's anger.

Stefan shook his head. "She loves you. As much as I hate to admit it, she does. I wouldn't kill you." Stefan said.

Damon laughed, humorlessly. "You would have let Klaus kill her?" He asked, in disbelief.

"If I'd killed you, she would have hated me." Stefan replied, quietly, all trace of anger gone from his expression.

"She would have been _alive_." Damon stressed.

"Well that's the difference between us." Stefan said.

"Yes." Damon nodded in mock agreement. "I care about her life, whereas you care about what she thinks of you."

Stefan snarled and lunged for Damon. Damon leaped forward to meet him, and they went crashing to the floor. Natasha sighed, and raised her hand, indifferently. Stefan flew off Damon and went hurtling into the wall. He stood up shakily, but didn't go for Damon again.

Caroline stood up and stepped in between them.

"This is _not_ the time to turn on each other!" She said, forcefully. "Klaus still has Elena, and we need to get her back."

"We _had_ her." Damon said. "But she invited him in." He added, still hurt at her betrayal.

Caroline looked at Bonnie again, without meaning to, but this time Stefan noticed.

"What?" He asked.

Bonnie was now paying attention, the fight had brought her back to the present. Caroline widened her eyes slightly, and Stefan's eyes narrowed, his gaze flickering back and forth between Bonnie and Caroline.

"What is it?" Stefan repeated, knowing something was going on, but no one answered his question.

Damon slammed his hand down on the table. "Come on, Caroline. You know something about Elena. Spit it out!" He growled.

Stefan didn't react to Damon's outburst, but continued to stare at the two girls.

Natasha sighed once more. "I can find out what they're hiding." She interjected, her tone sounding bored.

Damon looked at Stefan, and he nodded slightly.

"Do it." He said, causing Caroline to look at him stunned.

"You're going to let her search through my brain? Why? I promise you, it's not going to help us find Elena! Don't do this!" She pleaded with Damon.

"Does it have something to do with Elena?" Damon asked. "DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH ELENA?" He shouted, when Caroline didn't reply. She nodded slightly, scared by the furious expression on his face.

"Do it." He said, turning to Natasha again. She smiled, the first sign of genuine happiness on her face since she'd joined them.

Bonnie stepped forward, but Damon put an arm out in front of her, preventing her from going any further forward.

"Just let it happen." He told her quietly, earning himself an icy glare.

Natasha stepped in front of Caroline, murmuring something so quietly that Bonnie couldn't hear which spell she was using.

Caroline jerked, then slumped to the floor, unconscious. Natasha's eyes fluttered shut, then flew open.

"Ask away." She told Damon. Stefan watched them, his gaze fixed on Natasha, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"What did she know about Elena?" Damon asked.

Natasha closed her eyes again, and when they flew open, fury was etched on her otherwise beautiful features. She snarled, and even Damon took a step backwards, the words he had said to Elena echoing in his mind. 'There's nothing more dangerous than a scorned witch.'

Still livid, Natasha replied, whispering vehemently. "They kissed, twice. Elena kissed Klaus."

Damon froze, stunned. He turned to gauge Stefan's reaction and saw equal shock and disbelief on his face too.

"Why?" Damon asked, his usual sense of arrogance and self-confidence gone.

"He compelled her the first time, but the second time, she chose to." Natasha growled quietly.

Damon was speechless for the first time in his life. "That's all I know." Natasha told the brothers, before she marched out the door, slamming it shut behind her. The silence descended on them in her absence, as the true impact of Elena's actions hit the brothers.

( * * )

Elena woke up, groggily. She was please to find the pain in her head had gone. She sat up, slowly and found herself lying on a bed in the middle of a large room. There was a bookcase in the corner, and a desk on the side. There was a computer on the desk, and Klaus's leather jacket was slung across the chair. Light was streaming through the open window, and after checking the clock, she saw it was 4pm. She'd slept through most of the day! Elena got out of the bed, as she came to the realization that she was in Klaus's bedroom, in Klaus's bed. She quickly walked out of the room, and went downstairs. She was in the same house that Klaus had brought her to before. She wandered around the house, before realizing the house was empty. Klaus wasn't here. She went to the fridge, and found the note she was expecting from him.

_Gone out. Stay in the house. I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to get kidnapped/killed. K._

She read the note, then scrunched it up, and threw it in the bin. Where had he gone now? She sighed, and walked back to the living room. Last time he'd left her alone, Katherine had kidnapped her. He obviously wasn't worried about it happening again. Stefan and Damon knew where she was now, but they hadn't come for her either. Were they angry with her? She had after all, made their last rescue attempt pointless. It wasn't like Klaus had even kidnapped her this time, she'd invited him in. She watched TV for a bit, but soon got bored, and wandered back to the kitchen. She went to get a drink, but instead, came face to face with Natasha.

"Elena Gilbert." Natasha drew her name out, mockingly.

Elena tried to stay calm. Klaus had said he'd be back in a few hours, and she'd been watching TV for an hour. Trying to keep her breathing even, and not show her fear, Elena replied slowly.

"Natasha."

Natasha nodded. "I was sifting through Caroline's thoughts, for the Salvatores, and we learned something interesting about you…and Klaus."

Elena knew the alarm was showing on her face. Damon and Stefan knew? Is that why they hadn't tried to save her?

"You enjoy stealing boyfriends, do you?" Natasha asked, the fury finally showing in her expression.

Elena shook her head, knowing that an angry witch was dangerous. She tried to diffuse the tension.

"No. It didn't mean anything. We fought, and it's over now." Elena said, trying calm Natasha down. Instead this made Natasha angrier.

"How can you stand there and lie to my face? If it's over, why did you invite him in? Why did you come back here with him?" Natasha growled, her anger making her hands shake. Elena tried to speak, but Natasha wasn't finished. "You know, he doesn't care about you! He's going to slowly drain you of blood, and carry on making hybrids. He will kill you, Elena! He's playing with your feelings!"

Elena stepped back, her heart beating fast, and she knew the fear was evident on her face.

"I know. I promise, I'll stay away from him." She pleaded.

Natasha laughed, hysterically. "Oh, I know you will. You can't really follow him if you're dead, you know." Natasha smiled viciously.

Elena saw the rage in her eyes, and knew Natasha was willing to kill her. And she was definitely capable of it too. Elena turned and ran as fast as she could. Natasha's surprise, gave Elena a head start, and she made it through the living room and into the hallway. She had her hand on the front door handle, when she felt Natasha grab her hair from behind. She dragged Elena into the living room, yanking her hair, painfully. Elena struggled, but the witch was unnaturally strong considering she wasn't a vampire. Elena realized Bonnie must have been right, she was using dark magic. Natasha dropped her in the living room. She fell to the floor, then tried to stand up, shakily.

"Please, don't do this." Elena begged, knowing she was pleading for her life.

Natasha hesitated, and Elena saw that if she said the right thing, she might be able to escape with her life.

'Look, Natasha, I know you care a lot about Klaus, and I know he cares about you too." Elena told the angry witch.

"How do you know that?" Natasha asked.

"I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you." Elena lied, she felt guilty but she knew she wasn't ready to die, and so she had to lie.

Natasha closed her eyes briefly then opened them again. "I know he loves me, but he obviously cares about you too." She said quietly.

Elena took a deep breath, she knew she had to handle this part carefully. "He doesn't. We had a fight, after I found out what he did to Stefan."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Right. But I'm still going to have to kill you."

Elena felt the panic rise inside her again. She'd thought she'd calmed Natasha down, but it was obvious she hadn't.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because while you're around, Klaus will never be able to focus on me."

With that final statement, Natasha raised her hand. Elena felt herself go flying back into the wall. She slid to the floor, and felt a shooting pain through her shoulder. She held back a scream, she didn't want to give Natasha the satisfaction.

Natasha walked slowly over to her, and kicked her in the stomach. This time Elena couldn't handle the pain, and she shrieked. Her vision blurred and she was dimly aware of Natasha raising her hand again. She felt herself being lifted into the air, before she collided with the TV. She heard the TV smash, and she was sure she'd dislocated her shoulder. She was aware of someone screaming before she realized it was her. The raw pain in her screams made Natasha hesitate, but she carried on. She saw Natasha raise her foot, and it came crashing down on her ribs with a sickening crunch.

She knew something was broken, but she didn't have the strength to see what. She put a hand to her stomach, and felt a damp, sticky substance coating her hand. Her blood. As her world slowly started to go black, she heard Natasha speaking.

"Good night Elena."

The last conscious thought she had was wondering where Klaus was, before everything went black.

( * * )

Damon was sat on the sofa opposite Stefan. For the last year, he'd dealt with the girl he was in love with, being in love with his brother. He'd had to watch them be together, he'd seen them kiss, and it had killed him. But he'd dealt with it. However he'd never seen this coming. Elena and Klaus. Klaus and Elena. The image of them together was hurting him, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Elena…and Klaus." Stefan said, as if reading his thoughts.

Caroline looked up, she'd woken up just after Natasha had left the house.

"Look, it's not as serious as you think it is." She told the brothers, trying to ease their pain. "Elena told me they'd had a fight, it's over between them."

Damon sighed. "But she invited him in. We'd rescued her, and she invited him in, just like that. It's obviously not over, she chose to go back with him!" He said, causing a flash of pain across Stefan's face.

Bonnie spoke up for the first time since Natasha had left. "I think you should find Elena. I think she may be in danger."

This statement caused both brothers to look up. As hurt as they were by Elena's betrayal, they still didn't want her dead.

"What danger?" Stefan asked sharply.

"I'm not sure, but Natasha looked pretty angry when she left." Bonnie said.

Damon scowled. "Why are you only telling us now?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I only thought about it now, but instead of arguing, why don't you try and find her? I'm guessing Klaus took her to the same place as last time."

She'd hardly finished the sentence, when both brothers were out of the door.

( * * )

Klaus walked slowly back to the house. He'd left because he needed space to think, about Elena, about them. He'd been out longer than he thought, because he'd decided to grab a 'snack' while he was out. He licked the last of the girl's blood off his lips, and grinned. He didn't understand how Stefan had lived on animal blood before. He came up to the house, and frowned. Something was wrong, he could feel it in the air. He then realized what it was, he could smell blood inside the house. He raced inside, and flew into the living room. The first thing he saw, was Elena lying on the floor, unconscious. There was blood all over her hands, her stomach and a wound on her forehead. The TV screen was smashed next to her, and Natasha was sitting on the sofa.

"What did you do?" He snarled.

Natasha looked at Klaus, her face blank of emotion. "I killed her."

Klaus shook his head. "No. No." He said, his emotions in turmoil. Natasha stood up slowly, and walked over to him. She took his face in her hands. "Now we can be together." She said, her eyes looking wild.

Klaus shoved her away, and sank down next to Elena. He put a hand over her mouth, but he couldn't feel her warm breath. He laid a hand on her chest, feeling for a heartbeat, but he couldn't hear anything.

"No." He repeated, still in denial. He felt his fangs come out, and he ripped into his wrist, so the blood started pouring out, then he put his wrist to her mouth, trying to force her to swallow.

"Drink, Elena!" He shouted. The blood dribbled down her mouth, but she didn't swallow.

Klaus felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She's dead." Natasha said quietly.

Klaus shook his head furiously, refusing to believe it. He forced the blood down her throat, and then he waited for her wounds to start to heal. But nothing happened, there was no movement.

"No." He whispered, one final time. He looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed, and it was easy to believe she was sleeping, if he ignored all the blood.

Then he snapped. He shook her limp body over and over again.

"Elena! Elena!" He shouted, as he slowly came to the realization that Natasha wasn't lying, she was really gone.

He slowly stood up and turned to face Natasha. With a furious roar, he launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground.

"You killed her!" He snarled at her, relishing the terror on her face.

Despite her fear, she was able to nod. "I did it for us. I love you." She whispered.

Klaus growled, the anger he felt was similar to when he had found out Tatia had died.

"You will pay." He snarled.

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Now to complete your reading experience, could you please write a review for me? :) I'm trying to reach 50 reviews :) Keep reading to find out if Klaus can find a way to bring back Elena! I'll update soon, I promise, if you promise to keep reading and reviewing? :) Thanks guys. If you like Klena check out my other Klena story :) And if you like bad boy fics and you're a harry potter fan check out my Dramione fic :) Keep reading! _


	7. Revival

Natasha muttered something under her breath and Klaus was thrown off her, and went crashing into the opposite wall. Natasha stood up, brushing herself down and watched as Klaus leaped gracefully to his feet, snarling at her.

"Why do you care so much anyway whether she'd dead or not? You were planning to kill her anyway." Natasha asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, he was still trembling with fury.

"Yes, but _after _I used her blood to make hybrids!" He growled, knowing that wasn't the only reason he saved her. He didn't love Elena, and he knew now the grief he had felt when Tatia died was probably much more than now. But he had grown to care for her, and he had felt something spark when he kissed her. And he hadn't expected her to die so soon.

"So? Use her blood, there's still plenty." Natasha told him, gesturing around her to where Elena's blood was splattered on the wall and the floor.

Looking at Elena's body again, reignited Klaus's fury again and he threw himself at Natasha. She was taken by surprise again, and they went crashing to the floor.

He felt his fangs appear, and he went for her throat but her scream stopped him.

"Wait! You don't want to kill me!" She pleaded, suddenly seeming to realize the danger her life was in. Klaus scowled at her.

"I'm pretty sure I do, love." He snarled.

"I can bring Elena back!" Natasha gasped, Klaus could hear her heart hammering under her chest.

"Don't lie to me, love." He whispered menacingly, and Natasha went pale.

"I'm not! There's a revival spell!"

Klaus stared at her, considering her words, then moved, allowing her to stand up. She stood up slowly, as he watched her warily. He knew she was a powerful witch, but he was a powerful vampire, wasn't he?

"Talk." He said, his face stony.

And she talked.

(**)

Klaus held Elena in his arms, as he stood up. They had to go back to Mystic Falls. Natasha had told him about the revival spell, and it was possible to bring back Elena. But Natasha said she needed more power so they needed to go back, for Bonnie. He walked out of was still mistrustful of her. She had killed Elena, after all. Why would she bring her back just because he told her to? Klaus stiffened as he sensed two familiar presences.

"No." Stefan whispered, stepping out of the shadows. He looked at Elena with an expression of pure pain. Damon on the other hand looked furious. He launched himself at Natasha, but she blocked his way with a flick of her hand. Damon stopped as if he'd hit an invisible wall, and snarled at Klaus, before throwing himself again and again at the wall. He looked livid.

"What happened?" He growled, his expression filled with fury.

"We're going to bring her back. I'm not done with her yet." He told them, making his way to the car.

He saw hope fill Stefan's eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice still hoarse with grief.

"Natasha and Bonnie are going to perform a revival spell." Klaus said, in no mood for a long explanation. He didn't want to deal with the brothers' anger and grief.

Stefan stepped forward but was also blocked by the invisible wall.

"Please, save her." He said to Klaus quietly, locking gazes with him.

Klaus looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded almost imperceptibly. He got in the car, laying Elena carefully down in the back seat. Natasha sat down beside him, and he drove off. The brothers disappearing in his rear view mirror, Damon still looking enraged.

(**)

Klaus marched up the steps, and entered Elena's house, carrying her. As he expected, Bonnie, Caroline and Alaric were all there, sitting in the living room. They jumped to their feet when he entered. Caroline gasped when she saw Elena in his arms, and Alaric paled slightly.

"Ste-Stefan told us what happened." Caroline whispered, while Bonnie glared at Natasha.

Klaus laid Elena on the floor, as gently as he could, then watched Natasha set up candles around her. Stefan and Damon burst through the door a few minutes later, just as Natasha lit the last candle.

"Bonnie, I need you to stand here." Natasha said, pointing to the spot at Elena's head.

Bonnie scowled at Natasha, but she moved for Elena's sake. As much as she hated Natasha, she loved Elena and she couldn't cope without here. Walking to where Natasha was pointing, Bonnie thought about how hard this must be on the Salvatore brothers.

Damon frowned at Natasha. This better work or else heads would roll. He was so furious that he wasn't even letting the thought of Elena enter his mind. She wasn't dead. She wasn't dead. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. If this didn't work…he would rip Klaus's head off. Then Natasha's. Then Stefan's. Then his own…

Stefan stared at Elena, his eyes blazing with grief. He had failed her. He had sworn to protect her with his life, and he had failed. He let his own insecurities and paranoia get the better of him. When he found out about her and Klaus, he had been so angry. He shouldn't have left her alone. He should have gone after her, even if she chose Klaus. 'I'm so sorry, Elena.' He thought, his heart constricting painfully.

Klaus watched Natasha muttering something under her breath, as she walked around Elena. The candles shone more brightly, as they flickered, casting an orange glow on the room. Natasha murmured some instructions to Bonnie, but Klaus wasn't listening. Instead he was staring at Elena. She was so much like Tatia, and yet so different. She had a fire inside her, that was now extinguished. He smoothed his face into an expressionless mask. He hadn't let himself be vulnerable in a long time, and he wasn't about to start now. Natasha would revive Elena, and he would use her blood to make hybrids. Then one day she would die. But today was not that day. He hadn't finished with her just yet.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Natasha standing up straight and talking.

"We're ready."

Bonnie nodded slightly, still looking at Elena's dead body.

Something flickered in Bonnie's eyes, and Klaus frowned. "What is it?" He asked.

Bonnie hesitated and then the words poured out of her in a rush. "When Elena…died," She started, and Damon, Stefan and Klaus all tensed at her words. " Her life force left her body. To bring her back, she needs a life force again. That life force has to come from somewhere…well actually, someone." Bonnie finished, looking at Stefan worriedly.

"What are you saying? Someone has to die for Elena to come back to life?" Klaus asked, even though she was looking at Stefan. It seemed that wherever Elena was concerned, everyone just looked to Stefan. He wondered how Damon felt about that.

"Yes. What a pity." Natasha said, staring right at Klaus, her voice expressionless.

Damon shrugged. "So? Pick up a random guy from the street. Let's do this." He said, gesturing impatiently.

Caroline looked at him stunned, but Klaus chuckled. "I'm going to have to agree with Salvatore 1." He said. "Let's do this."

"No! You can't just take a random guy's life!" Alaric cut in.

"I think you miss the point of being a vampire." Klaus said.

Alaric ignored him.

"Would you rather Elena stay dead?" Damon snapped at him, and Alaric shook his head.

"Of course not. But…" Alaric hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with the moral implications of what they were doing.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "He's new to this, then?" He said to Damon about Alaric. Damon ignored him. A lot of people seemed to be doing that recently.

"Right, that's it." Damon said angrily. He marched to the door and flung it open revealing Matt who was just about to knock.

"Oh, hi." He said, frowning in confusion.

Klaus grinned viciously.

"Matty. Perfect timing."

"No!" Caroline gasped in shock, understanding dawning on her.

She flew to Matt's aid, and Klaus casually swatted her out the way. These new vampires were tiring sometimes. They always felt like they were stronger than him.

Damon looked at him thoughtfully, and then nodded, signaling for him to use Matt. He went over to Matt, but suddenly Stefan was in between them.

"Not Matt." He snarled, quietly.

Matt frowned in confusion. "What's going on?" He asked Damon who was standing in front of him.

Damon shook his head. "We don't have time for this, Stefan. We need to save Elena." He said, ignoring Matt, and agreeing with Klaus for the first time in his long life.

Klaus nodded and reached out to grab Matt, but Stefan positioned himself in between them again.

"Elena will hate you for using Matt." He said quietly.

That made Klaus pause, after all, he didn't want her to hate him, did he?

"Fine. I'll get someone else." He said, causing Damon to look at him in disbelief.

"You've got Stefan fever. Where you'd rather the girl dead and still liking you, than alive and hating you." Damon said, sighing.

Klaus paused. It was the first time they'd acknowledged that he had any feelings for Elena. He shook away the thought, and started to walk out the door.

"You have an hour. Otherwise it'll be too late and we won't be able to bring Elena back." Bonnie called after him. He nodded and stalked out of the house.

(**)

He was in the park when he finally found someone. It was late and so there weren't many people around. There was a young man on the bench. Klaus checked his watch. He still had forty five minutes left, he could do this.

He sank down onto the bench nodding at the guy. "Klaus." He said, offering him his hand.

"Nate." The guy said, shaking it.

"You ever been in love, Nate?" Klaus asked, causing Nate to look at him oddly. Klaus didn't care. What did it matter if 'Nate' thought he was odd? He'd be dead soon.

"Uh, no, not really." Nate replied. "You?" He asked out of politeness.

"Once." Klaus said quietly. "Over a thousand years ago."

This time Nate's eyes widened. "Are you high, dude?"

The question made Klaus chuckle.

"I should get going." Nate said, awkwardly and stood up to leave.

Klaus yanked his arm, pulling him back to the bench.

"Stay." He compelled him, and Nate nodded wordlessly. "And don't talk."

"I'm not in love with Elena." Klaus said. "Elena's the girl you're about to die for." He added in explanation.

Nate's eyes widened even more, but he couldn't move or speak because of Klaus's compulsion.

"But why was I so angry when she died? Why do I care so much about her?" He asked, fully aware Nate couldn't reply. Nate shook his head helplessly.

"I think it's because it's my fault she's dead. Natasha was angry with me and took it out on Elena. But I shouldn't care. I _don't _care. I'm not frightened of her dying in the future. She's human. She's weak. She will die, and I'm alright with that. I just don't want her to die _yet. _And I'm worried that…the more time I spend with her…I may end up falling in love with her." Klaus ended, thankful he could talk to someone.

"In case you're wondering, I'm telling you this because I know you won't tell anyone else. You'll be dead soon." He added.

Nate tried and failed to move.

"Maybe I should just let her stay dead? I don't want to be in love again, it's very tiring. And I'll have to compete with Salvatore 1 and 2, though I know they'll be no competition. I think Elena might have been falling in love with me too. I may have ruined though. I tried to have her ex boyfriend killed." His phone ringing interrupted Klaus's rant.

"Oh, excuse me." He said to Nate. He saw it was Damon ringing him. He rejected the phone call and pocketed his mobile.

"Time to go." He said, nodding at Nate.

"Follow me quietly." He compelled him again. And then he made his way back to the Gilbert house.

When he entered, Damon glanced at Nate then nodded. Alaric looked guilty. Natasha nodded at Nate then started chanting again. Bonnie soon joined in.

Stefan glanced at him, and then glanced away again. Klaus wondered what he was thinking. He was probably feeling guilty about Nate. Damon had warned him about Stefan's guilt problems.

Nate was squirming, trying to move or shout for help, but thanks to Klaus's compulsion, he was unable to do either.

Nate looked at him, his eyes pleading, but Klaus met his gaze, even smiling slightly. Maybe Elena was right, maybe he was a monster.

As soon as Bonnie stopped chanting, Nate slumped to the ground, unconscious.

A smile played on Klaus's lips, this must mean it was working. Natasha was still chanting in a foreign language, and Klaus waited patiently. Damon was tapping his foot, and Stefan looked tense.

Eventually Natasha's lips stopped moving, she nodded once at Klaus. It was done. Now they had to wait.

(**)

Elena slowly opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright lights. She squinted, and tried to sit up, groaning while she did so. Immediately she felt two pairs of hands around her, helping her up. As her vision adjusted to the light, she saw Stefan had his arm around her waist, keeping her steady. Damon also had his hand on her arm, checking she was alright.

"Well that's awkward." She heard a smooth voice drawl to her right. She turned around and saw Klaus lounging against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. When he heard his words, Damon immediately let go of her and stepped back. He nodded once at Stefan, and then she was crushed in Stefan's arms.

"Elena. You're alive!" Stefan breathed into her ear, his voice full of happiness. Elena breathed in his familiar scent and almost smiled. He hadn't treated her like this, since he'd gone off with Klaus to save Damon.

Eventually he let her go, and she stepped back, only to be hugged tightly by Caroline and Bonnie.

"Thank god!" Caroline said, sighing in relief.

After she had hugged Alaric, only Damon and Klaus were left. Natasha had stalked out of the room as soon as Elena had woken up.

She went up to Damon, and he took her hand and squeezed it slightly. It was his way of saying, I'm glad you're alive. She smiled up at him. It was good to see him again.

Then it was just Klaus. He stood in front of her, his face expressionless. They both stood there, silent for a few minutes. Then he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, before turning and stalking out of the room. Elena frowned at his retreating figure. What was that about? It was like he didn't care she'd been dead.

She looked around the room, and decided she was sick of secrets and of hiding feelings. So she quickly ran after him. She found him leaning against the side of her house, outside in the garden, sitting in the grass. When he saw her, he gracefully got to his feet, his posture elegant and poised as always.

"Are you stalking me?" He asked, elegantly raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I stalk _you_? Of all the people to stalk." Elena asked him.

"Because I'm fascinating." He stated, as if it was a well-known fact.

Elena hid a smile. "So you say." She said to him, causing a smile to play on his lips.

"Natasha killed you. It was my fault." He commented.

Elena frowned at him. "That sounds like a fact, not an apology." She said, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't do apologies." He said, his tone amused.

"Well I don't do psycho vampires trying to use my blood to create a vampire of hybrids." She retorted, causing him to chuckle.

"You wish you could do psycho vampires." He said, stressing 'do' slightly so Elena knew what he was insinuating. She blushed without meaning to.

She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she turned to go, but she felt him catch her wrist. He pulled her back, spinning her to face him.

"About before, is it still true? Do you still…feel like that?" He asked her hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer.

"Do you?" She shot back, remembering his previous words. He'd said, me too.

He looked at her thoughtfully, before shaking his head. "No." He replied.

She flinched without meaning to, then retorted, "Me neither."

Why did she care? She should have expected that. Why would he like her like that? She was nothing more than the doppelganger to him.

Again she turned to go but he pulled her back.

"Would you stop doing that?" She turned to say to him, but his eyes were searching the darkness instead.

He put a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to remain silent. Elena turned to see who was there, but she could see and hear nothing. She frowned at him, but then a voice called out from the darkness.

"Niklaus. Doppelganger. What a pleasant surprise."

(**)

_Hey thanks for reading! Now review and tell me how quickly you want me to update! :) _


End file.
